The present invention generally relates to office partition systems and workstation construction and, more particularly, is concerned with a multi-panel system having a panel connection system.
It is conventional practice to employ multi-panel systems to divide and arrange office space into separate workstations. The multi-panel systems typically incorporate a number of large generally planar-shaped modular panels and hardware for connecting the panels end-to-end. The connected panels provide free-standing wall units which serve as partitions and, in turn, support other office furnishings, such as shelves and desks.
Representative of multi-panel systems found in the prior art are the ones disclosed in U.S. Patents to Timmons (4,269,005), Morrison (4,567,698) and Zacky et al (4,625,483). While many multi-panel systems of the prior art appear to generally achieve their particular design objectives, most embody several drawbacks which make them less than an optimum panel system.
Many of the multi-panel partition systems rely on features, such as grooves or channels, built into the structure of the panels to align and connect panels together. Such features tend to make manufacture of the panels more complex and costly. Also, most of the multi-panel systems have height-adjustable support pedestals mounted adjacent to respective opposite lower corners of each panel which are used for leveling the panel system. As the panels are being connected together during installation, the adjacent pedestals on respective connected panels have to be adjusted to the same height more or less concurrently in order to avoid potential binding and damage to the connecting components and to provide a wall which is level. This makes installation of the multi- panel system more time-consuming, difficult and tedious to carry out. Further, many multi-panel systems employ structurally inadequate components between the vertical edges of the connected panels for supporting in cantilevered fashion other workstation components, such as shelves, cabinets and work surfaces. The inadequacy of these components can contribute to panel sagging and misalignment.
A further drawback to many prior art partition systems of this general type is the lack of rigidity in the connection between adjacent panels, which results in an overall system which is wobbly and unstable. In some cases, the individual panels themselves lack rigidity, and when this is combined with a poor connection system between adjacent panels, an unacceptable partition system results.
A further drawback of many prior art systems is that the panels can be inserted in only one way with one side of the panel facing outwardly and the other facing inwardly. If a panel is designed with one type of surface on one side, such as fabric, and another type of surface on the other side, such as a wood-grain or other type of non-fabric surface, the proper type of surface must be put on each side of the panel at the factory. If this is not done correctly, then the panel will be reversed, and this fact may not be discovered until the system is being assembled at the job site. Accordingly, a panel system wherein the individual panels are reversible is of significant advantage.
Consequently, a need still exists for panel connection system which is rigid, quick, easy and simple to install and eliminates the above-mentioned drawbacks of prior multi-panel systems.